


Destiel stuff pt 2

by the_tuesday_sam_fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Home, Late Nights, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Salt And Burn, Stargazing, bunch of ficlets, comment suggestions plz, dean and cas - Freeform, fluff cubed, fluff squared, idk - Freeform, little fics, pride flag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tuesday_sam_fangirl/pseuds/the_tuesday_sam_fangirl
Summary: PART ONE AND TWO ARE NOT RELATED JUST SAYINIt's a bunch of words that I turned into stories :3





	

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT:  
> Dean and Cas were meant to be.

Little DESTIEL things part II: random word prompts

Motel Room Nights  
Cas loves it when Sam goes on beer runs and it's just Dean and him in the motel room. Dean and Cas will curl up on the couch and they'll drink beer and watch movies together. Dean usually keeps the remote in his lap, but sometimes Cas takes the remote and puts it on the arm of the couch while he lies on Dean's lap with his head on Dean's thigh. Cas will take Dean's hand in his, while Dean runs his other hand through Cas's dark hair. He will strike Cas's head as they both slowly fall asleep on the couch. Usually Sam will come home and see Dean with his hand on Cas's head, and he'll say,  
"Hey Dean. "  
Dean will say,  
"Hey Sammy, "  
As he yawns and stretches out. Now, Sam doesn't care, but the first time it actually surprised him. Sam might have saw this coming but he doesn't quite remember. All he knows is that now he doesn't care, because they are all happy. 

Rainbow  
Cas likes a lot of things. His top 2 (other than Sam and Dean) are storms and the rainbows that come afterwards. Cas also likes using google for everything. One day, he's scrolling through pictures of rainbows, and he comes across a rainbow flag. Cas likes rainbows, so he clicks the link. Cas is confused by what he read, so he asks Dean.  
"It's a pride flag, " Dean says. "It's meant for gay people. "  
Cas doesn't know what any of this means, so back to google he goes. When he's finished, he goes back to Dean and shows him a picture he took of him and Dean.  
"Dean, " He says. "Dean. "  
"What is it, Cas?"  
"Look. This is you and me. "  
"Yeah."  
Then Cas pulled up the picture of the pride flag.  
"This is you and me," Cas says again.  
"Yeah, " Dean says with a smirk. "Maybe it is. "

Stars  
Ever since Metatron threw the angels from heaven, Cas has loved looking up at the stars. Every night, he will go outside and walk for hours in the foggy woods looking up at the beautiful constellations above him. One day, he decides to bring Dean along with him.  
"Dean, " Cas says. "Do you want to come with me tonight?"  
"Sure, " Dean says. He takes Cas's hand in his and opens the motel door. Cas strokes the bottom of Dean's calloused thumb as they walk into the misty night. Dean doesn't know why, but he smiles as Cas's thumb moves over the rough patch of Dean's hand.  
"Wow, " Dean says. "I didn't know the stars were so bright until now. How many do you think there are? "  
"I don't know. Millions. Billions. Trillions, " Cas says. "Space is infinite. "  
Dean reaches around and pulls Cas close. Their chests are pressed together and they couldn't be closer if they tried. Dean's eyes shine as he whispers something in Cas's ear. Cas smiles as he hears Dean's words.  
"I love you, Cas."

Fire  
Dean flicks the lighter on as he tosses it into the grave. The whole coffin and bones burst into flames as Dean reaches down and takes Cas's hand in his. Sam is on the other side of Dean, so he can't see that the two are holding hands. Cas's pupils are tiny pinpricks as he watches the flames lick at the night sky. The bright fire quickly consumes the old bones while Cas's thumb strokes Dean's calloused hand.  
"Dean..." Cas says. He's about to say something when Dean leans over and kisses him. Sam looks over and does a double take when he sees his brother and the angel gently kissing in the firelight. The flames light up, casting shadows as the rebellious angel and the righteous man kiss.  
Sam smiles and shoves his hands in his pockets as he watches the two. He knew for a long time that his relationship with Cas was different with Dean, he just didn't know just how different. Oh well, Sam thinks to himself. At least we're all happy now. 

Home  
Cas loves living with Dean and Sam. Even though they travel a lot, it's worth it when they return to the Men of Letters' bunker. The bunker is one of Cas's favourite places, but he doesn't consider it home.  
Cas is an angel. He could go anywhere, he could do just about anything. But instead, he chooses to stay with Sam and Dean.  
Cas loves riding shotgun next to Dean in the impala, the wind in his hair as he rolls down the window and his blue eyes watering as they shoot down those dusty roads.  
For Cas, being with Dean is home. Not the bunker, not the motel rooms, not even heaven... It's Dean. Wherever they go together, it's home.


End file.
